Love is blind
by starr96
Summary: Ezio is attacked by Byzantines Templar's while collecting supplies for the Assassins HQ in Constantinople. With his assassin recruits unconscious from the fight and no where for him to go, who is going to save the master Assassin this time.
1. Captured!

**IMPORTANT!**

**I now have a beta for this story so this chapter is improved alot. If you have already read this chapter, please read it again as I have added details that are important in the story. I will be updating the second chapter soon.**

**For those of you who haven't already read this stor****y, enjoy the first chapter of Love is Blind!**

* * *

><p>I flew across the rooftops of Constantinople, tiles clacking beneath my feet. I enjoyed moments like this: running across the city with nothing in my way except a few guards. Yusuf had sent me to the Assassin's Den in the Imperial South District to collect bomb making supplies. The Janissaries had gotten word that us Assassins had taken to making bombs, and had increased the number of guards watching the chests that contained ingredients for bomb making.<p>

I jumped off the roof and landed in a crouch, scanning the area for guards. The square was crowded and noisy with merchants, shouting about how good their products were. I made my way across the square, towards the den. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I knew something was amiss. I looked up in time to see a Byzantine guard jump from the roof. I dived sideways and rolled, my hand going to the small of my back as I straightened up.

_**'**__I'm getting to old for thi__s_,' I thought.

I unsheathed my sword and faced my attacker. Four more Byzantine guards jumped from the roof and faced me.

There was silence for a moment before they attacked. I countered one blow, flicking the sword from the guard's hand and running him through. I turned my attention back to the others to find three more guards had taken his place. I sighed and attacked, slashing at the guards. Every time one guard dropped, three more would take his place. By now, it was one against about twenty. I was so focused on the Byzantines in front of me that I didn't notice the one that crept up behind me until he swept my feet out from under me. I went sprawling and my sword skittered across the cobblestones away from me.

I let out a string of curses.

How could I be so stupid? I'd been so caught up in the fight that I hadn't noticed that my assailants had backed me into the square, leaving my back wide open. I started to get up but four Byzantines jumped on me, one guard for each limb. I struggled, trying to get out their grip. It was no use. I let out a shrill whistle, letting my fellow Assassins know that I needed assistance. They sprang from their hiding places, only to be met with yet more Byzantine guards.

I watched on as my Assassins were overpowered and knocked unconscious. Fear crept in and settled in my stomach. I was being held to the ground by my enemies, with no one to help me. A crowd had gathered around us now, people turning up to see the downfall of an Assassin. A Byzantine captain pushed his way through the crowd and walked over to me.

He was tall and muscular, his well set frame towering over everybody else. The way he stood, straight and proud, made me think he was of noble ancestry. His face would have been attractive, if it were not for the badly healed scar running from between his eyes, under his left eye, across his cheek and continuing down his neck, disappearing into the open collar of his polished armour. His nose was thin and straight, and turned up slightly at the tip. I noticed he seemed to favour his right leg - not exactly limping but definitely being careful where he placed it on the uneven cobblestones. I suspected he had twisted or even broken it at some point. I also noticed his sword was on his right hip and I could tell he had at least four, maybe more, hidden daggers on him: one on each wrist and one in each boot. His full lips were curled into a cruel smile as he surveyed me.

"Well, well, well," he said "Not so good now, are we?" He pulled a vial of red liquid from his coat and tried to pour it down my throat. I struggled again and clamped my lips shut, tossing my head from side to side like a kid not wanting his medicine. The captain growled under his breath and thumped his knee down on my chest so he was kneeling on me. He grabbed my jaw in one hand, keeping it in one place. I kept my lips sealed as he tried to pour it down my throat once again.

I kept struggling, determined not to let him give me the liquid, which I was sure was poison.. He swore, and another guard came in and splashed a green liquid in the direction of my eyes. I didn't react fast enough and the liquid made contact as I shut my eyes. It burned, and I cried out in pain. The captain took his opportunity and poured the poison into my mouth. I tried to spit it out but the captain had already clamped my mouth shut. I could feel it burning my tongue but still refused to swallow it.

"Swallow it, dammit." He growled and I felt him put a hand on my throat, forcing me to swallow. I coughed and spluttered as the liquid went down my throat. I could feel it start to affect me as my limbs grew heavy. His weight vanished from my chest.

"You can let him go now," the captain said. "He's not going anywhere fast."

I tried to get up, but collapsed again as I screamed in agony. Every move I made was slow and agonizing. I felt a boot come in contact with my head as the guards started beating me.

_**'**__Such an honourable thing, beating an opponent while he's incapacitate__d,_' I thought.

I heard someone scream my name and realized it was Sophia. I opened my eyes and found I could only see with my eagle sense. The guards were bright red and my assassins were blue. Sophia was a beautiful green colour, something I had never seen in eagle sense before

"Leave him alone!" she screamed. "He's just an innocent man."

The captain laughed. "This man is anything but innocent!" he said "This man is part of the Assassin Brotherhood. In fact, not only is he a part of it, he is what they call mentor, the highest ranking Assassin."

Sophia looked towards me. I crawled towards her, grimacing in pain at every movement.

"Ezio," she whispered, crouching and taking my hand. "Is this true?"

"Sophia," I whispered. "Yes it's true... I'm so sorry.

"_Perché non me l'hai detto?"_ she asked (

"_L'ultima donna di cui ero innamorato è finita morta. Non volevo che lo stesso succedesse a te,__"_I replied

_"Tu mi ami?" _

"_Sì, amore mio__.__" _

She smiled and put a hand to my cheek. "_Anch'io ti amo__,__" _she whispered, before I was pulled away. My vision was deteriorating and I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Italian Translations<strong>

**_Perché non me l'hai detto?_ - Why didn't you tell me?**

**_L'ultima donna di cui ero innamorato è finita morta. Non volevo che lo stesso succedesse a te, - _The last woman I was in love with ended up dead... I didn't want the same to happen to you.**

**_Tu mi ami? - __You love me?_**

**_Sì, amore mio__ - __y_es my love**

**_Anch'io ti amo_ - I love you too**

**Ok so there you have the first chapter of Love is Blind. I hope you all enjoyed the updated version of the chapter.**

**Reviews Please :)  
><strong>


	2. Blind!

**Love is Blind, Chapter 2**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of echoing voices. Below me, the cool stone floor was relief to my aching back muscles. My head was spinning and I felt as though I had been trampled by a herd of horses. I opened my eyes, or at least I thought I did - it was still pitch black. I held my hand in front of my face trying to see it.<p>

"Sir?" a male voice asked from my left. "What are you doing?"

"How can you even see me?" I asked, swivelling to face the sound. "It's pitch black in this cellar."

The man made a confused sound. "No, it's not, sir," he said. "We can see you quite clearly... There is light coming in through the window over there."

I assumed he gestured to said window, but I didn't see it. "What?" I asked, bewildered. "But I can't see at all."

"Well, we can," the man replied. "Are you blind?"

I froze and felt fear push its way into my body, where it clouded my brain. The man's words echoed in my head: _"Are you blind?"_ My throat constricted as my breath grew short and sharp. I blinked furiously, hoping my vision would return as I did so.

It didn't.

Realization hit in a rush of panic. I _was_ blind. I thought of the life I had planned on: Marrying Sofia, continuing to serve the Assassins for many years yet, retiring, maybe starting a family. I gulped as that whole plan shattered before me. This couldn't be happening. What good was a blind Assassin? I knew the answer to that. There was no use for a blind Assassin; we relied on _all _our senses, especially sight. Sight was what we used to ensure our blades struck true. Sight was what helped us track our targets. The Assassin Brotherhood had no use for me now.

But how could this have happened? I thought back to the fight, and the guard flicking that green liquid towards my eyes. I'd seen it used on people before, but they usually regained their sight after a few minutes. Why was it different for me? Maybe it had something to do with the extra sight I had? I remembered that I had been able to see with Eagle Sense after the guard had splashed the liquid on my face. I tried switching to it, confident I would be able to see again. But my world shattered again when I failed - I couldn't see with it either.

I took a gulping breath. The only hope I had now was that maybe it took longer for the chemical to wear off for me. I realized that I was still lying on my back.

"Excuse me?" I asked quietly as I sat up. I sounded shy, timid. I grimaced. My mother would have stolen my father's sword and ran me through with it if she ever heard me speaking like that. I said "Excuse me" again, louder than before.

"Yes?" a woman's voice answered.

"Can you help me please, I'm...blind." The sentence felt foreign on my tongue - I wasn't used to asking for help.

"Of course!" she replied. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you help me to a wall, so that I can sit down?" I said.

"Yes, of course."

I heard her speak in Arabic to someone, then footsteps came towards me. My hearing was so much better now that I had lost my sight. Hands grabbed my harms and helped me to my feet. From the size and texture of the hands, I could tell there were two people helping me. One was small and smooth, while the other was large and calloused.

"Sir?" the woman asked. "Are you an Assassin?"

"Yes," I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You're wearing those unusual robes," she replied.

I found it odd she hadn't said anything about my armour. Thinking about it, I couldn't feel the usual weight of my armour and weapons.

I had been holding my hand out in front of me, not quite trusting the complete strangers guiding me. My fingers brushed the wall and I turned and put my back to it, keeping my hands on the wall, then slid down into a sitting position.

"Thank you," I said to my helpers. I heard them walk away. Sighing, I closed my eyes - not that it made much difference - and leaned my head into my hands. What was going to happen to me now? There was no way out, and unless my Assassins came to free me, I couldn't see myself fighting my way out. I let out a frustrated growl, I'd never felt so helpless. I let my hands fall to the ground. My fingers brushed something rough. I picked it up, turning it in my hands. It felt like a rock, but it could have been anything. My frustration grew, and I threw the object as hard as I could; screaming in frustration. I heard it clatter against the wall on the opposite side of the room. I moaned and pulled my knees to my chest, resting my head there. Exhaustion took over and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>A creaking sound woke me as the gate to the cell was opened. I opened my eyes, wishing that being blinded was just a dream, but, alas, it was no dream. I was still blind. Big boots made their way over to me, and a hand grabbed my chin, forcing it up.<p>

"I have some food for you," a voice said, and I recognized it as the captain's. I heard a dish being put on the ground in front of me. I didn't move.

"Well what are you waiting for?" the captain said. "It's just bread, eat it."

I put my hand out, feeling for the dish.

"What are you doing?" the captain asked. "You're acting as if you're blind."

I glared in the direction of his voice.

The captain seemed to catch on quickly. "Ah. Did that stuff we put in your eyes blind you permanently? Well, that's never happened before. I wonder why it happened to you? Oh well, doesn't matter... It makes my job so much easier."

I swore at him in Italian. He chuckled and I heard him pick a piece of bread off the dish. I felt it touch my lips and opened my mouth to let him feed me. It probably was not a smart idea to let my enemy feed me, but I was beyond caring. In fact I was actually quite hungry. It was a big hit to my ego though, being fed like an infant. I finished the bread and felt a cup come in contact with my lips, and didn't think before letting him give me the drink. I immediately regretted that decision as I recognized the familiar burning of the liquid I had been forced to swallow at the square.

My body grew heavy. I tried to push the cup away, but my muscles were already aching with the effects of the poison. I heard the captain stand and walk out of the cell.

Another guard spoke as he left. "Did you really need to give him that?" the guard said. "He can't be much of a threat if he's blind."

"No, I suppose I didn't need to," the captain replied, "but why waste such a good concoction?"

I could feel myself growing weaker. I only had time to swear once more at him before I passed out again.

* * *

><p>The next time I woke up, I was greeted by the sound of swords clashing. The door to the cell creaked open as a familiar voice rang through the cell.<p>

"Ezio!" Yusuf yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet. "The Assassins and I have come to free you. We haven't got much time before the next wave of soldiers come. Follow me."

I knew I wouldn't be able to. "Yusuf, wait," I said, grasping the coarse cloth of his sleeve. "I've been blinded with that horrid green poison they use on criminals."

"Oh," he replied. "Don't worry, that stuff wears off after a little while."

"No, you don't understand," I said. "It was put in my eyes at the square... yesterday"

"Ah... now that is a problem. Darius!" he called to another Assassin.

"Yes sir?" Darius said, when I heard him reach us.

"I need you to help me take Ezio out... he's been blinded," Yusuf instructed.

"Of course, sir."

I felt them both put an arm around my shoulders. I latched onto their shoulders as they led me from the cell. The journey out of the prison was slow and I tripped often. The stairs were the worst. We got halfway to the first landing and I was frustrated by slow pace we were forced to endure. I stepped too far and my foot slipped off the edge of a stair. I toppled down to the first landing, taking Darius and Yusuf with me.

Groaning, I sat up, despite the protests from my aching back.

"Ezio, are you all right?" Yusuf asked from my right.

"Si," I replied. "A bit sore, but I'll live."

We collected ourselves off the floor and continued on our way. I didn't try to rush this time, even if it was faster falling down the stairs. It hurt too much. I breathed a sigh of relief when Yusuf told me we were outside. I hated being cooped up in that prison. They led me across the bridge to freedom

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Love is Blind!<strong>

**See that little button down there that says Review... yeah that one... Click it! :)**


End file.
